Falco
Falco is a male Peregrine FalconRevealed in Rise of Evil, character list with sleek feathersRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 1, Page 26, massiveRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 1, Page 27, battered wings, a light chocolate brown, nearly amber left eye, a paleRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 15, Page 176, cloudy grey right eye, powerfulRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 15, Page 173, hooked, thorn-sharp talonsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 16, Page 183, a crack in his beak, two large scars on his right eye, and deep, swollen scars that are engraved beneath his left eye, scored across his nape, and carved along his left wing. History Rise of Evil Falco is first seen when Kai goes to wake him up in the first chapter. He goes with Kai to find their friends, and then to the meeting when Conrad is announcing what birds will be participating in the assessments. After the meeting, Falco goes with Kai, Silver, and Claw to a cave to spend time with them as a storm approaches. When Silver is leaving the cave the next morning, he sees Falco, Claw, and Kai huddled up to each other to keep themselves warm while they sleep. Falco is mentioned later on by Conrad, when he is speaking to Tyton. Kai finds out from Conrad and Tyton's conversation that Falco was nearly murdered by Tyton and a bird named Sapphire. During the meeting Conrad holds, Falco asks questions about the Razor Talons. Some of the older birds get angry at Falco, but Conrad answers his question anyway. Later on, Mayang mentions Falco by suggesting that Kai goes and stays on Falco's cliff while he fully recovers instead of being stuck in the healer's cave the entire time. Mayang goes to find Falco. Falco gets to the cave with Mayang when Conrad and Pere had brought Runo, who is severely injured, to the cavern. Falco and Kai listen to what Runo has to say until Mayang tells them to leave so she can tend to the Eurasian Hobby's wounds. They go to Falco's cave and Kai sleeps there. Falco awakes Kai after he hears the American Kestrel screeching in his sleep. When Kai has woken up, Falco tells him that a meeting took place - Falco was chosen to go on a meeting with Conrad and the other fighters and fighter trainees. Falco wakes up early the next morning and flies to Sandpipers' Beach, where the patrol is waiting for him. They go to a place near Black Rock Point, and are ambushed by four Razor Talons - Wayde, Blood, Martyn and an unnamed Golden Eagle. The eagles allow them to leave, but as Conrad is about to fly off, he is attacked by Keres. Falco watches, shocked, as Conrad and Keres battle. When Falco gets back to the island, he sees Silver and talks to him. Silver tells Falco of the dream Kai had, and Falco wonders why it's so important. Silver tells Falco that Kai was visited by a Skycloud bird but Falco just things of it as a nightmare, because he knows Kai doesn't believe in Skycloud. However, he seems to change his mind later and helps Silver and Claw convince Kai they need to go on the journey the Skycloud bird told him of. On the first part of the journey, Falco helps Kai get away from a skua by hitting it. The skua looses control of flight and crashes into the rocks which kills him, which is clearly not what Falco intended to do. After this, Larus orders his birds to attack the juveniles. Falco is the one who's attacked most, and is helped by Blyana, who scares off all the sea-birds. Blyana carries Falco back to her cave with Kai, Claw, and Silver following her. Falco rests in Blyana's cave while his friends talk to her. When the Razor Talons capture them, Falco helps out with the escape plan by attacking Coal. Falco points out the Annual Group Gathering Place as a good area for them to rest when they're flying over Owls' Meadow through strong winds. Blyana and the others agree with him and they fly down to it. Later on, when Blyana goes hunting, Falco alerts his friends of a Razor Talon patrol nearing the gathering place and they go and hide in a cavern. After that, and after the four find out that the Razor Talons captured Blyana, Claw really wants to go back to Kestrel Island but Falco convinces the American Kestrel that they need to carry on with the journey. They start flying again, this time towards Sur's Cliff, but are chased by Razor Talons. Falco is chased by Martyn and Blood. Falco escapes Blood and Martyn by hiding in a cave of Sur's Cliff, and wonders where his friends are. Silver arrives, and he and Falco hunt. After they hunt, Silver tells Falco about a dream he had and how he thinks Claw and Kai may have been captured. Falco is angered by this, and so he and Silver fly to the Dry Mountains in order to save Kai and Claw. Griffyth allows Falco, Silver, Kai, and Claw to leave if Falco kills Flick. Resentfully, Falco leaps at Flick but Claw jumps in between Falco and Flick and is killed instead. Kai is, of course, devastated and furious. He slashes his talons down Falco's face, which blinds the Peregrine Falcon. Griffyth tells Falco, Silver, and Kai that they can leave. They rest at the gathering place on the way back, where they are re-captured by the Razor Talons - Griffyth explains why and wants to make a deal with them. Falco and Silver, unlike Kai, accept Griffyth's offer. Falco appears again when Conrad is exiling Kai from Kestrel Island. Falco looks at the ground guiltily. Once Kai has left, Conrad forces Pere to step down from his position and Falco becomes the new second-in-command. In the epilogue, Falco is walking back to his cliff. On his way back, he sees a strange, young bird. The stranger knows things, like how Falco supposedly has a great destiny to fulfil, and how he killed Claw. Before Falco can find out who the stranger is, Silver interrupts the conversation and asks Falco who he's talking to. Silver leaves, and Falco turns around to see that there is, in fact, no one there. He then hears a voice in his head, telling him to 'take the feather'. Falco walks over to where the stranger had been stood and sees a blue feather. He tucks it into his own chest feathers before flying off. Outcast During the Annual Group Gathering, Falco is seen stood nearby Conrad, Jaye, and Bluebell. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Family Father: PereRevealed in Rise of Evil - Living (As of Outcast) Sister: Cocoa - Living (As of Outcast) Other Relatives: Sapphire - Status Unknown Trivia * It is stated that Falco is related to Sapphire in Rise of Evil, but it is unknown how she is related to him as of nowRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 5, Page 77, by Tyton who mentions that Pere, Cocoa, and Falco are related to Sapphire. Gallery Falco illustration.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 7 Falco Illustration 2.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Epilogue back cover finished.png|Falco on the back cover of Rise of Evil References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:The Kestrel Islanders Category:The Razor Talons Category:Trainees Category:Fighters Category:Second-in-commands Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Falcons Category:Main Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters